I Love My Younger Sister Wiki
Welcome to I Love My Younger Sister Wiki Welcome to I Love My Younger Sister (Boku wa Imouto ni Koi wo Suru) wiki. This wikia contains information about the series Boku wa Imouto ni Koi wo Suru. Feel free to browse through this wikia for more information. If you see any pages blank or any stub articles, feel free to edit! You can also help expand this wikia by creating pages and adding images. We really hope you would enjoy browsing through this wiki. Your help would also be greatly appreciated. Thank You and enjoy! Note: This series contains Sibling's love. Short Summary Boku wa Imōto ni Koi o Suru (僕は妹に恋をする, lit. I Love My Younger Sister) is manga series by Kotomi Aoki. Originally serialized in Shōjo Comic, the individual chapters were published in ten tankōbon volumes by Shogakukan from May 2003 until August 2005. The series focus on fraternal twins Yori and Iku, who fall in love with one another despite being siblings. Manga Written and illustrated by Kotomi Aoki, Boku wa Imōto ni Koi o Suru were originally serialized in Japan in Shōjo Comic. The individual chapters were collected and published in ten tankōbon volumes by Shogakukan, with the first volume released May 26, 2003; the last volume was published on August 26, 2008. The series is licensed for regional language releases in France by Soleil Productions under the English title Secret Sweetheart, in Spain by Editorial Ivrea, and in Taiwan by Ever Glory Publishing. The original volumes were also imported to the United States and sold as is by Borders and Waldenbooks bookstores in early 2005. In March 2008, to celebrate its 40th anniversary, Shōjo Comic posted free chapters of Boku wa Imōto ni Koi o Suru on its website, along with a new side-story. A spin-off series, Boku no Hatsukoi o Kimi ni Sasagu (僕の初恋をキミに捧ぐ, lit. "I Offer You My First Love"), began serialization in Shōjo Comic simultaneously in 2005. Focusing on Yori's upperclassmen Takuma Kakinouchi and his childhood sweetheart Mayu Taneda, the series ran until mid-2008. Shogakukan published the individual chapters across twelve tankōbon volumes, with the first released December 20, 2005 and the last on August 26, 2008. Original Video Animation The manga series was adapted into a one-episode original video animation that was released in May 2005. Boku wa Imōto ni Koi o Suru: Secret Sweethearts - Kono Koi wa Himitsu (僕は妹に恋をする シークレット・スウィートハート この恋はひみつ, lit. "I'm in Love With My Little Sister: Secret Sweethearts - This Love is a Secret") is the original video animation (OVA) adaptation of the manga. On May 18, 2005, Shogakukan released a DVD for the original video animation. Directed by Mayumi Nishimoto, the hour-long, one episode OVA used the song "Ai ga Hoshii" (愛が欲しい, lit. "Desired Love") by Shion as its ending theme Live action Film The manga was adapted into a live action film by Toshiba Entertainment. The film was directed by Hiroshi Ando and produced by Shogakukan, Toshiba Entertainment, Zoom Enterprise and Nippon Television. It was written by Hiroshi Ando and Saeki Nejime. It was released in Japan on January 20, 2007 and in Taiwan on June 1, 2007. The film features Jun Matsumoto as Yori Yuuki, Nana Eikura as Iku Yuuki, Ayaka Komatsu as Tomoka Kusunoki, Yuko Asano as Saki Yuuki and Yūta Hiraoka as Haruka Yano. The ending theme of the movie is "Kitto Eien ni" by Crystal Kay. It's runtime was 122 minutes. Latest activity Category:Browse